Is This Really Happening?
by Rebelle Boss
Summary: APOV: "I can't think of a bloody idea!" A female who was speaking to herself said as her British accent really stood out. She was sitting in front of her desk trying to think whilst reading a book to get inspired or a idea from as for her... That was no help. - KaiXOC TalaXOC


**Chapter 1: Breaking Up & Arseholes**

"I can't think of a bloody idea!" A female who was speaking to herself said as her British accent really stood out. She was sitting in front of her desk trying to think whilst reading a book to get inspired or an idea from as for her... That was no help.

It was past midnight with an exam in the morning to do as she had to wake up at 6 AM to at least to be properly ready. She was reading a manga book which was her absolute favourite called Beyblade. She love's reading and watching the series over and over especially G-Revolution but for her she didn't actually bought herself a beydish or Beyblade but watching it over on YouTube was more than enough for her.

Sitting at her desk with her desk lamp on she was very frustrated. She had an exam as she revised enough but thinking she'll need more in the morning but for now her thoughts were on how to continue this story she was coming up with. She wished her life was like the anime world. All cartoonized _(A/N Don't know if that's a word but let's just go for it!)_, everything perfect for example the girls she watched on anime shows have perfect bodies, hair, eyes, face, and the guys she imagined them but then she would either fall off her chair or scream her life out dreaming about them or blush and smile like crazy.

"Only if life was easy. Hn. Everybody wishes that don't they?" She again spoke while she was rushing through her bag checking if she had all of her stuff in there. Looking for her ID she looked over at her card reading her name _'Crimson Serenity Whyte' _she still thought why did her parents put her name into something completely different from others.

"Now back to my manga" She said as she walked back to her desk and picked up the book she put down. A few minutes later...

"KYAAH! KAI SON LOOKS SO CUTE! GOU HIWATARI!" She screamed over her lungs whilst blushing like a rose and having a big smile on her face. She glad she had her own condo apartment so she could do whatever she wants without getting disturbed and without having to ask permission from someone and tell them where your going all the time.

"*sigh* I wonder what'll happen if this world was anime? First of all what would I look like? Everything would be just totally weird" Crimson said as she stretched and looked at the clock lazily. She tied her hair into a bun as she was in a grey camisole and some black hot pants.

Walking out of her room she walked into her kitchen for a glass of water and some pain killers to get rid of the head aches and migraines she was getting. Looking around she forgot to put some of her books away as she certainly noticed a private book of her's which she didn't want out which was called Fifty shades of grey and having the set of 3.

"Better go to sleep now" Crimson said as she walked in as soon as she walks into her room the house line goes off as Crimson moans and walks out of her room and towards the house phone.

Answering the phone she heard the person on the other side was crying and sniffing a lot as she looked at the number which just say withheld whilst that didn't really help her at all. Hearing the person she took a breath and spoke.

"Are you ok?!" She said as she wanted to make sure but the person was definitely crying.

"C-C-Crim... *sniff* L-Leon cheated o-on *sniff* me!" The heart-broken voice sounds like she was really hurt. Crimson looked down feeling sympathy as she knew who this was. Her best friend Layla. Layla Littlewoods same age as Crimson being 19 as they were both going for the same exam but with this disruption Crimson needed to be there for her.

"Girl I told you. You know what? I'm coming to your house and don't try and stop me! I'm going to be there for you babe and we'll get through this together ok!" Crimson said powerfully as she was trying to sound hopeful and encouraging for Layla.

"B-but you need sleep Crim. I-I-I don't want to make you go out at this time" Layla said as Crimson was putting on some skinny jeans and a jacket while slipping into her black uggs near the door as London wasn't really cold or hot.

"Like I said you're not going to stop me. And don't worry I'm bringing some remedies for you to get better and don't cry ok. Your tears aren't worth the sleazy douche bag" Crimson said as she felt a smirk come up on Layla face even though she can't see her Layla and Crimson end's the call as Crimson goes out to her car.

Going into a little shop Crimson buys ice-cream, tissues, magazines, candles, sweets, chocolates, ice cream toppings, marshmallow, cream, new movies, strawberries, face masks for the girls to have a little girly night with one another. Buying all the stuff she needs she goes back into her Audi a7 as that was her graduation present from her parents to be working in a high-class college with Layla and some others.

Driving for a while Crimson parks up in front of Layla house as she has a house for herself and her used-to-be boyfriend lived in together. Finding out that he was cheating on her under the same roof. Layla felt disgusted and hurt to find out her ex-boyfriend do that to her in _her own _house.

Crimson knocked on her house door as she waited for a while as a red nose red eyes Layla opened the door trying to pull off her best smile as Crimson hate seeing her best friend in this state as this was the second time round.

"You need to re-freshen babe. Come on. Let's show that arsehole something he is going to regret!" Crimson said as she walked in gently pushing Layla forward into her house while Layla locked her door and allowed her in.

"Crim, how would you take this?" Layla asked out of the blue as Crimson turned towards Layla whilst putting the ice cream away so it won't melt.

"I wouldn't show my weak side to the guy. I won't let him see me hurt and him feel pleased in destroying me. And last I'll make him regret his decision and show that I'm completely over him" Crimson said truthfully as she put her thought into it. Letting out a smile Crimson walked over to Layla and gave her a big hug.

"You know I'm _always _going to be there for you no matter what" Crimson said as she let go and looked at Layla in the eye whilst staring into her jade green eyes.

"Thank you Crim, I don't know what I'll do" Layla said as Crimson giggled and walked to the media room taking all the snacks the girls got.

While walking to the media room for the two the girls they watched the movie called Dream Girls. The movie to the girls were inspirational and to them they loved the movie to bits. After watching the movie Crimson vision was slightly blurry as she had a few drinks during the movie. Having their girls night in it was 1:30AM as Crimson needed to get back home.

"Babe I got to go. Waking up early tomorrow and this is... What's the word?... Late! I mean Late. Anyways I'm going off now. Ta Ta!" Crimson said being a little drowsy and dizzy she shook that off as she saw that Layla was asleep in her chair. Taking Layla phone she set her alarm so Layla wouldn't be late as she then now walked out of the house.

"God please help my dearest sister Layla" Crimson said as she remembered the times where her and Layla would always say they're both blood sisters. Do everything like every other sister would do.

Driving through the silent night roads Crimson driving was swiftly through road by road without stopping for another car or red lights. Making it back to the car park she walked quickly towards her apartment room just to hit her head in her pillows. Walking into her apartment nothing was different as everything was left as it was.

"Night night Crim" Crimson said as she changed and went to the toilet and then let her self fall on her bed in relaxation as she looked over the alarm reading 1:42AM.

"At least I have a few hours of sleep" She muttered to herself while snuggling to her best position she could drift to sleep in just a blink. Remembering things before she falls deeply into her hibernation she remembered everything that there is to remember whilst Crimson eyes slowly went down.

**Next Morning**

_'Stupid alarm. Has always be that annoying sound doesn't it?! ... I wonder how Layla is' _Crimson thought as she got up waking at 6:30AM as she managed to sleep well enough to not fall asleep again.

Removing the blankets off her legs the sun shone its way through Crimson cream blinds as a sheer white curtain was pulled on top. Looking around she done her morning stretch and grabbed her gown and slippers.

Walking into the bathroom Crimson eyes were still blurry vision and sleepy as she didn't have to worry about her morning routine as she was practically done this routine everyday in her life. Brushing her teeth for 2 minutes she washed her face with her face morning cleanser as her face started to feel more cleaner and fresh for the day.

"Hm. Now I'm really awake" Crimson said to herself before walking into the kitchen and making her self some cappuccino as she managed to do the heart in the middle again and yet still make it perfect for her to enjoy. Having her morning drink she walked into her bedroom opening her closet as she already had her clothes picked out for her.

Remembering that she has an exam she made sure she was in some comfortable clothes but not too comfortable or she might fall asleep during the exam. Noting to her self she made sure to remember that she should never be to hot cause if your warm the drowsy you are and its easier for you to fall asleep.

Whilst getting changed she made sure she applied some cream on her face before hand. Then she got changed into some black high-waisted shorts a white shirt which was tucked in as she picked it out a bit to make it puffy. The white shirt was 3/4 sleeve but Crimson left the top button open and grabbed a few bracelets but she would always have her Armani white and gold diamond watch along with her fingers with lots of rings. Being inspired by Rihanna at her 777 tour in London as Crimson remembered her outfits and jewellery.

Looking in the mirror she noticed something that was definitely wrong...


End file.
